This specification relates to editing audio data.
Different visual representations of audio data, particularly digital audio data, are commonly used to display different features of the audio data. For example, an amplitude waveform shows a representation of audio intensity in the time-domain (e.g., a graphical display with time on the x-axis and intensity on the y-axis). Other visual representations display different features of the audio data such as frequency, pan position, and phase.
The audio data can be edited. For example, a user may apply different processing operations to portions of the audio data to generate particular audio effects. One typical editing operation is to apply a fade effect to a portion of the audio data (e.g., the beginning or end of the audio data). The fade effect provides a smooth ramping of audio volume up or down. For example, the audio data can begin very softly and become gradually louder over a fade length, e.g., a few seconds. Applying the fade effect to audio data conventionally requires multiple user inputs to define the shape and length of the fade.